survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Fish
|place=7/20|votesagainst=15|challenges=4}}Mr Fish '''(also known as '''Fish) is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', ''where he finished in 7th Place. In [[SurvivORG: PanORGma - ORGxile Island|''PanORGma]], ''Fish played a socially strong under-the-radar game, using his connections to make it deep in the season. Fish connected early on with Natalie and the strategic partnership would last until they were both eliminated. This helped Fish avoid danger on Casaya 1.0, and on Bayoneta 2.0, Fish, Zzra and Natalie formed a core that kept them safe during Rams' and Fei's eliminations. Fish survived Viveros 3.0 as a swing vote and made the merge. At the merge, Fish fell into close contact with what would eventually end up being the merge minority, with Josh, Ellie, and Zzra. He voted for Musette at the merge, being part of the large "Fish Tank" alliance which was named after him. At Final 11, Fish's ability to stay out trouble allowed him to vote for the boot of Josh, as he was unaware of the true plan until the dying moments of the round. As he was left out of the vote and on the bottom, Fish flipped back to the alliance of Musette, Kyle, Zzra, and Ellie, who forced rocks at Final 10. However, their alliance-mate Zzra was rocked out in a crushing blow, and the minority never quite recovered, as Fish was targeted at Final 8 as his alliance of 4 failed to tie the vote. Staying alive another round after being spared by La Vlina at the last moment, Fish was finally voted out in 7th Place, but not before a protracted call-out of the majority alliance in Tribal Council. Mr Fish finished in 7th Place. He voted for Vlin to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''Heyhey I'm Thomas, known on Discord as Mr Fish, I'm a seventeen year old dutchman who's currently in school to become a manager of a hotel/restaurant! I have a little bit of acting experience and initially wanted to follow an education for that I wussed out for something I like as much. In my free time I hang out with friends and check Discord, I also cycle recreatively because we love them dutch stereotypes. '''If you could have one item on Exile Island, what would it be, and why?: '''A bag that can carry many other items I'd say hmmm, Probably a phone with a shitton of downloaded songs. You know, like 64GB of songs. A bit of everything. And like a solar powered charger. WAIT THATS 2 ITEMS, lets retry. How about a comfy socks? Fuck 2 items again Okay final answer, I'd say the most baggy fucking t shirt ever. Weird answer right? Well, shits gonna get hot there isn't it? And what's better to wear then a baggy t shirt you can flap around at any time? Wait no a Hawaiian blouse is better. Okay so my final final answer is my Hawaiian blouse that has been rotting in my room for the past 2 months, I need to find excuses to wear it. Anyways I love my hawaiian blouse. It suits me greatly because I consider myself a wacky person, god calling myself wacky sounds so hipsterish. But yeah the people on the island would be impressed! Or well, the people who'd save me. Also imagine going to a deserted island and bringing a fucking blouse with you that's pretty embarassing huh. Oh well that's me I guess. I'm that bitch. Voting Chart In ''Make Every Entrance Count, Musette used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Mr Fish's vote against her. Trivia * Mr Fish won the award for Best Duo along with Ellie at the PanORGma ''reunion show. * Mr Fish is the second contestant from The Netherlands to place 7th, following Bas in ''SurvivORG: ORGfrica. Category:Contestants Category:PanORGma Contestants Category:7th Place